Witchpuff Girls!
by sailor bunny moon
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls find out that they are witches, and they are going to Hogwarts. Stupid summary, and it sucks, yeah I know. But there is more to it than just that! Please review, and remember, free monkeys and cookies to all who do! :D


**This might have been a stupid idea, but I really wanted to do it! Actually, I almost made this a Fruits Basket-Harry Potter crossover. Then I decided on Powerpuff Girls, 'cause I knew it would be easier. I even know what houses they would be sorted into. I really hope people will actually read and review this story. Could you please? Thanks and enjoy my latest crossover! (Note: Obviously the PPG are eleven, why **_**else **_**would they be first-years?) I made it be their birthday 'cause it's my birthday and I felt like writing a birthday-themed chapter. I'm 13 now, but I'm just saying that I'm 13 everywhere so I don't have to change it later. XD**

* * *

"Ugh," Buttercup said at breakfast one morning. "Everyday is the same. Sometimes I wish the villains never went on the good side."

"Isn't this what we always wanted?" Blossom pointed out, lobbing a banana slice at her sister. "Going to school, coming home, hanging out with friends?"

Bubbles seized the moment to jump in. "_Yeah_, Buttercup," she said, stifling her giggles.

Buttercup swiped the banana mush out of her hair and threw at Bubbles. It hit her smack in the face. Bubbles shrieked.

"Girls," the Professor scolded, but he was laughing. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Can we have cake, Professor?" Bubbles asked hopefully. "With eleven candles?"

"I'll see what I can do," he answered with a wink.

"Oh, geez," said Buttercup. "I totally forgot it's our birthday until now!"

Blossom pushed back her chair with a loud scraping sound. She grabbed her hot pink backpack. "Bubbles, Buttercup!" she said, "hurry up or we'll be late for school!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Buttercup said, rolling her eyes. "We're coming."

"I hate the idea of having to go to school on my birthday," sniffed Bubbles.

"But when we get home, we get presents!" Blossom pointed out.

"I hope I get that super cool remote control helicopter I saw the other day," Buttercup said as she swung her neon green backpack over shoulder.

"I highly doubt it," Bubbles teased. She and her sisters waved to the Professor and flew out the door. "I want that make-your-own bracelet kit."

"Are you kidding me?" Blossom said. "I'm hoping for this amazing chemistry kit!" She landed in front of the Townsville Middle School and pulled open the door. Bubbles and Buttercup trailed in after her.

The Girls had a something-special-is-going-to-happen feeling all day. It was their birthday after all…Suddenly they knew this feeling was not really about their birthday. It was a different feeling that made them feel tingly all over. Was this a sign?

"I can't wait to get home and open presents," Bubbles said as they flew home from school.

"I know!" agreed Blossom excitedly. The Girls squealed with excitement as they burst through the door. "Professor!" they called. There was no answer. "Professor?" The Powerpuff Girls found him in the living room by a pile of pink, blue, and green wrapped presents. He was staring in shock at three letters addressed each of the Girls. One for Blossom, one for Buttercup, and one for Bubbles. Blossom took hers from the Professor. Her pink eyes widened as she read the letter. "Omigosh," she said in disbelief. "What is this? I'm a witch…and I'm going to attend _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_?"

Bubbles and Buttercup quickly took theirs. "Mine says the same too!" they shrieked together. "It says we have to buy our supplies in Diagon Alley," Bubbles said, "but that's in London!"

"Can we go there, Professor?" the 'Puffs pleaded. "Please, please, please?"

"If you must," the Professor said slowly, "then I don't see why not!"

"YAY!" screamed the three 'Puffs cheered.

* * *

**Not the best ending for a chapter, but I wanted to be done with this first chapter quickly. Sorry if it seemed a little rushed! Next chapter will be when they do the shopping, and after that, it's the Hogwarts Express, and so on. Please review! Seriously, I really mean it this time! No one has reviewed my Harry Potter story yet, and I'm anxious to know what people thought about it. So please, pretty please with sugar, whipped cream, and a cherry on top? Will review? If you do, thanks, and reviewers get free monkeys and cookies! This has been kawaii-neko-chan99, signing off! **


End file.
